Absolutely Serious
by MyLifeMySoul
Summary: A shadow learking...What happend when one shadow meets another? Do they just get darker?Dose the all knowing Kyoya Otori know? Dose opposites attract? Do two people seeking approvel find it in each other? Dose the host club get turned upside down? Dose love realy have all the answers?All these questions get answered... KyoyaXOCXNekozawa Rating might change from T to M.
1. Chapter 1:Heir

_**First time please go easy on me**_** ;3**

* * *

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. I had to ask myself how I got the most annoying people as friends. "Well?" I know I sound like a crouch but I can't help it I was thinking about what my father told me. "u-umm" he stuttered, that can't be good. "I need to talk to you….now" he had a strained voice. I looked up from my black note-book and saw something on his face he was worried….no anxious about something. I gave him my cool smile and he led me to the room next door.

Whatever it was this is going to be good. I bring my book and my pen. Tamaki took one look at my note-book and did something unexpected…He grabbed it one of my hand! I gave him a look of confusion; he only takes my book when we want to tell him some big secret. "Ok, spill it you look uncomfortable. You look like the twins just kissed Haruhi." I knew that would get him "WHAT! My daughter got KISSED by those devils?!" I really did it this time! (^^') I sighed" No, just say what you wanted to say. And no they didn't kiss her".

"Ok, Kyoya your my best friend so I need your help" I knew I shouldn't ask but I had too. I saw him staring at me with anticipation waiting for my answer. "What do you need help with?" I knew I would regret this the moment I saw him beam like a kid in preschool. "Ohhhh" Takashi sang "Thank you so much". Yep, I'm going to regret this. "Spit it out or I'm going back in side" at that moment he stooped dancing and got the worried look that he had on earlier.

"You know how I'm not guaranteed to be the heir? Well its official I'm not going to be, but what's worse it that my cousin will be the hair". I didn't think I couldn't put on my cool face I just lashed out and yelled "WHAT?!" I knew I should have taken a deep breath but somehow I was furious that my friend wasn't Heir any more. I caught my breath when I saw Takashi staring at me. Ok.1…2….3…. I'm good. "My apologies for acting rash. I just thought that you would fight for being the heir". "I did….. But my grandmother likes my cousin more than me".

At first I was mad for my friend then I realized something he doesn't have a cousin! "Since when do you have a cousin?" Silence…Then he said in a small ashamed voice "I have a cousin that's the same age as me, who's name if Yukii" what a weird name, know girls are surely named Yukii but Takashi's grandmother would only give it to a male…I need to look into this. When I didn't answer Takashi supplied me with information like he always does. "sorry to say but is also going to transfer here".

I was shocked about this but compared to the load my father dumped on me this was, well…small. "Do you like your cousin?" I asked in my normal cool voice while fixing my glasses that where slipping down the bridge of my nose. I saw him hesitate, then answered that was surprising "No, my cousin is just like you but ten times worse…OH! I didn't mean that I didn't like you in so sorry 'mommy'" and he clung to my knees begging forgiveness.

I chuckled deep when he called my mommy I can't be mad at him "its ok 'daddy'. Now you need to get back to your guests". We both walked inside like nothing happened and the day want normal.

* * *

Disclaimers- I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or its characters

Authors notes- First time hope it went good... Please leave my comments on how to make my story better and/or any ideas you think would be good in it. I also hope you enjoyed this first chapter there will be future ones if you all like it. ^^ please join me next time for my next chapter (maybe)!


	2. Chapter 2:Beautiful in Black

**So... Hello everyone. I want to give a special shout out to Chocobo1374! Thanks for everything. ~Gives cake~...e.e sorry don't have any cookies.^^ But thanks again.**

* * *

"Time to wake up" WHAT the fuck did someone want with me, and so early in the morning. So, I drew the covers and stared at my maid. With my 'Frieze-Over-Hell' Stare I growled "What the HELL do you think you're doing? You know my rule…Do you want to be fired?" I saw her tremble but she was just too happy to pull off the covers….. Too late she realized I wasn't wearing anything. It was cold and she got red, bowing and ran out of the room.

Well, hell now I'm awake and cold. Too make it worse I couldn't figure out why I was up. Then it came rushing back to me the uniform, the schedule, the annoying cousin… This is going to be a long day.

When I got out of the shower I took one look at a folded yellow dress "HELL NO" I exclaimed (the dresses really are…oh! Well never mind ^^'). I walked over to my closet without thinking I pulled out what I normally wear. A black platted skirt, a white formal and a black blazer. Took out a black tie and my stockings….Then I had to work on my hair, it took me an hour to blow dry it then put in two black ribbons.

I wouldn't say I beautiful. I wasn't. I wouldn't say I cared about the male species. I don't. But when I entered the hell way to see every male and female staring at me….Well I kept a cool exterior but I seriously just bitch slapped my grandmother for sending me here. That's when I saw HIM. He didn't gawk at me, but the strangest part is that he was writing in a black book like I was. He wore glasses and looked uninterested in everything and everyone.

I lost interest in him quick when I saw a shadow of a guy he was covered in a robe with black hair and beautifully shaded blue eyes….but not blue the where oh! I don't know how to explain it he was interesting and he wasn't staring at me. No he was staring at a group of guys….. I saw my cousin among them. I managed to bring my thoughts back to my uncle but then the boy in the black robe again. I couldn't believe it he was holding a cat puppet.

Now I love cats. And I love puppets, but this one was a little scary. No! I am the successor to the Suoh fortune I was not afraid of it. But looking at it I got caught in its green eyes. Then I heard my uncle talking to me and was handing me a schedule while I got scowl from two twins, a cute boy, a tall boy, the one with glasses, and a girl in a boy's uniform. Well I gave them my entire fake 'soooooo-happy-to-meet-you' smile. And surprisingly I caught the eyes of the boy in the robe….. I don't say this ever. But he was, well, beautiful.

When he caught my eyes he looked at me for a few seconds then scurried away. While I nodded at my uncle at whatever he was saying. Then the boy in the glasses and my cousin came over. I tilted my glasses to get the glare so they didn't notice I was searching for the guy in the black robe. My searching was interrupted when my uncle said "Yukii, this is Otori Kyoya and you know your cousin Tamaki. You will be in every class with here, isn't that right Kyoya…""Yes sir." He stuck out his hand and gave me a cold smile that said "I-hate-you' but not exactly... so gave him the same cool smile and my cousin sucked in his breath in shock.

I took his hand and did what I always do. "Otori Kyoya, third son of Yoshio Ootori. You are a second year… Correct?" he looked at me using two fingers to adjust his glasses creating a glare like the one my glasses hold. "Correct. May I show you around?" I bowed my head respectfully and looked at my cousin. "Shall you be joining your 'friend' in giving me a tour of the school?" he looked shocked, confused, flabbergasted….. But he got out of it fast, giving me a princely smile "anything you want." Just like last time we met… ~sigh~ this is going to be a long day.

Disclaimers- I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or its characters

Authors notes- ^^ Hey, hope you liked it...Please review and tell me what you would whant to happen. Thanks again to all the people that are reading my stoy.


End file.
